1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwritten character-recognizing apparatus in which the information of a handwritten character inputted to a writing/displaying tablet is recognized as a character by a recognizing unit under the control of the central processing unit thereof and the result thus recognized is outputted to the writing/displaying tablet so that the recognized result is displayed thereon.
The present invention also relates to a handwritten character-recognizing apparatus in which a writing/displaying tablet for displaying a plurality of frames on which characters are handwritten is provided. The information of characters are written with a pen in the frames for writing characters to be recognized, and frames for writing characters to display the recognized characters on the writing/displaying tablet are automatically generated.
2. Description of Related Art
A word processor to which the information of a handwritten character is inputted to a tablet is known as a handwritten character-recognizing apparatus. This word processor is provided with a writing/displaying tablet including a tablet which has a pen serving as an input device for indicating a coordinate and an EL (electroluminescence) display which is superimposed on the tablet to display characters inputted to the tablet. In this word processor, a character written with a pen in the character input portion of the writing/displaying tablet is recognized as a standard character pattern by a recognizing unit under the control of the central processing unit thereof and the result thus recognized is edited, i.e., operations such as a modification, deletion, insertion, and the conversion of "kana" (Japanese alphabet) into "Chinese character" is performed. Thereafter, the result thus obtained is displayed on the display portion of the writing/displaying tablet instead of the character written with the pen. The information of handwritten characters are inputted to the input portion of the writing/displaying tablet by sequentially writing characters in lattice-shaped frames for writing characters (hereinafter referred to as character frame) provided entirely on the display portion of the writing/displaying tablet.
However, as described above, the character frames are displayed entirely on the display screen of the abovedescribed word processor. Thus, it is hard for an operator to read clearly both characters written with the pen and the recognized standard characters. No provision of the character frames facilitates the operator in reading the characters clearly. In contrast, the provisions of the character frames make it more difficult for the operator to write characters, because the sizes of the characters vary and it is difficult to line up the characters. Thus, it is impossible for the character recognizing unit of the word processor to perform its function.
In order to overcome the above-described disadvantage, the following method can be considered: Every time an operator writes a character in one of several character frames displayed in a row on a writing/displaying tablet, a character frame is generated in the position adjacent to the last character frame of a line of the character frames.
However, the operator is required to operate keys of the keyboard even if the word processor has the abovedescribed function. Further, when it is necessary for the operator to change the position in which a character is written, the operator is required to operate keys of the key board, which is troublesome.